


My Lil Dolly

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M, Unconscious Sex, doll kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bro drugs Dave's apple juice and once he's asleep Bro plays with his new little doll.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Kudos: 31





	My Lil Dolly

Bro looked down at his sleeping little brother, he'd drugged his apple juice before bed so he'd be heavily asleep well into the next day. It was perfect for Bro's dollification kink. He wanted to turn Dave into a pretty little doll for his collection.  
Bro lifted the dead asleep boy with ease and carried him to his own room so he could lay him on the bed and dig out the outfit he had gotten for this moment. A pretty and lacy dress, perfect for a doll. He stripped Dave and put him in pretty panties, the dress, and some lovely stockings he'd also gotten. Now was time for Dave's makeup. He carefully sat him up with pillows and got out his makeup he'd planned on using. It was a long careful process, making sure Dave was prettied up nice. He then took care to fix his hair since sleep had messed it.  
He smiled at his work. Dave looked absolutely beautiful and glass. He set props down in front of Dave, large stuffed animals to make him seem smaller, larger pillows, soft blankets. And begun taking pictures of his beautiful doll.  
Once he was satisfied with twenty or so pictures, he begun feeling Dave up. Sliding his hand under the dress up the stockings to his thigh, squeezing it lightly before pressing a kiss to his dolled up lips.  
"So precious." He said gently as if talking would wake him. He carefully positioned Dave again so he was laying on his back, and peeled the panties off of him. Striping himself of his clothes, he lubed his cock up nice. He lubed up his fingers next, and slid one inside Dave first, working him on his finger til he was ready for a second, and then a third. Before pulling his fingers out of the sleeping doll, and pushing the skirt of the dress up so he could push his cock inside Dave. He moaned at how Dave felt, and looked under him before starting to thrust into him.  
It didn't take him long before he was cumming inside Dave. Panting, he moved to fix the skirt, and the make up, before laying beside Dave and holding him close, before falling asleep.


End file.
